


Put a Ring on It

by remuslives23



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before their wedding, the boys enjoy their last phone call as single men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> I've become slightly obsessed with Olli and Christian (to the point of breaking my internet connection with my endless YouTube watching) and have committed fanfic.

Christian heard the chirp of his phone and rolled over, reaching for the handset on his bedside table. He glanced at the number display and beamed. 'Olli!' he said happily. 'You escaped the women?'

Olli chuckled, the low sound sending a shiver of desire down Christian's spine. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the effect Olli had on him. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

'Rebecca tried to take my phone off me so I couldn't talk to you but I promised her I wouldn't call.'

'You lied? Oliver Sabel, I am shocked!'

'I had my fingers crossed.' He could hear the smile in Olli's voice and felt an intense desire to see it for himself. The buzz from the beers he'd had earlier was fading, and a sudden wave of melancholy washed over him. He missed Olli.

'How was your night with Andi and Constantin?' Olli asked, and Christian shook himself out of his malaise.

'It was okay,' he said, picking at a loose thread on the bedspread. 'I wish you were here, Olli. I've become used to you beside me in bed, stealing all the covers, snoring like a bear.'

'I don't snore!'

Christian hummed, amused, and Olli clicked his tongue in mock annoyance. 'I was going to say I miss you too, but now I'm not so sure.'

'You miss me,' Christian teased, chuckling.

'Yeah,' Olli murmured quietly. 'I do.'

There was a thick silence that said more than words ever could then Olli said in a low, seductive voice, 'So, man of my dreams, what are you wearing, hm?

Christian looked quizzically down at his bare chest and boxers. 'What I normally wear to bed.'

'Christian!'

'What?'

'I'm trying to have phone sex with you, idiot.'

Christian snorted out a laugh. 'Well, you're not doing a very good job of it if you had to tell me.'

There was the sound of a raspberry being blown and Christian grinned as he settled back against the pillows. 'Okay,' he said, dragging Oliver's pillow towards him and clutching it to his chest. 'So how do we do this, husband-to-be?'

'Well,' Oliver said, his voice deepening. 'First, you get naked.'

Anticipation made Christian's skin prickle and he tossed the pillow aside. 'Hold on,' he said into the phone before putting it on Olli's pillow and shimmying out of his boxer shorts. His cock was already showing interest in this unexpected treat, bouncing against his thigh as it swelled.

He hit the speaker button on the phone. 'I'm naked,' he sang, laying back and sliding his hands over his stomach, heading for his increasingly enthusiastic cock.

'Don't touch yourself,' Olli ordered, and Christian froze.

'Huh?'

'Just... a minute...'

Christian heard the rustling of fabric then a click and, when Olli spoke, his voice echoed slightly. 'Okay, I'm naked now as well.'

There was a long moment of awkward silence then Christian laughed nervously. 'Have you done this before?'

'No.' Olli exhaled into the speaker then said softly, 'I wish I was there with you. You're so beautiful and my imagination doesn't do you justice.'

Christian's hand shifted, the side 'accidentally' rubbing against his full erection. 'What would you do to me if you were here?'

'I'd kiss you,' Olli breathed immediately. 'I love kissing you.'

Christian let his tongue slide over his bottom lip, biting it softly in a poor imitation of the way Olli liked to nip him. 'Then what?'

Olli sighed quietly then said, 'I'd kiss my way across your jaw then down your neck. I'd lick that little hollow at the base of your throat. I like to kiss you there because I can feel your pulse, feel your heart beating, and it reminds me that you're strong and so alive.'

Christian's breathing caught. Olli had been so worried about his health when he fell ill and, for many nights after the danger had passed, he'd awoken with Olli's cheek pressed to his chest, right above his heart 'I can't wait to show you how strong and alive I am on our wedding night,' he murmured, in an attempt to inject a little humour into the pall that threatened to take hold.

As he'd hoped he would, Olli chuckled. 'I can't wait either,' he said. 'Are you touching yourself yet?'

'I'm waiting to be told what to do,' Christian said, stroking his knuckles down his vein-striped shaft, watching the skin tighten as blood pulsed through him. 'Like a good husband does.'

'I like the sound of that,' Ollie purred, the seductive growl making Christian shiver and his balls throb. 'Husband.'

'What do you want me to do, husband?' he asked, stretching his limbs languidly.

'Pinch your nipples,' Olli demanded, his breathing beginning to quicken. 'Get them hard for me.'

Christian groaned as he did as he was told, licking his fingers hastily before squeezing the budding peaks. Spikes of sharp arousal crackled through him like electric shocks, and his hips fucked up into dead air, straining cock desperate for friction. He heard a tortured moan and rasped, 'Olli, are you...?'

'Yes,' came the strangled reply. 'Are you hard, Christian?'

'Fuck, yes,' Christian whispered roughly. 'I'm so hard, Olli. Please...?'

'Touch yourself.'

Christian mumbled his gratitude, one hand gliding down over his stomach to palm his cock. He gave his nipple a firm pinch as he thumbed the head, groaning at the dual jolts of pleasure that rocketed through him. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked.

'Olli,' he choked out.

'I wish I was there,' Olli murmured, his breathing heavy through the speaker. 'I want to suck you, taste you. I love your cock, how it feels on my tongue.'

'Shit,' Christian panted, hips working furiously as he bucked up into his fist. 'Want to be inside you. I love fucking you, Olli. Love how tight you are around me, how hot you are. Love coming inside you.'

'Feels so good when you fuck me,' Olli whispered, breathlessly. 'So full. God, Christian, I'm nearly there.'

Christian groped roughly at his balls, feeling them tighten against his palm. 'Me, too.' He squeezed his shaft, flicking his thumb at the slit at the tip and groaning loudly when his nail caught the ridge and the spark of pleasure-pain sent him careening over the edge. 'God, Olli!'

He arched off the bed, toes digging into the mattress as his shoulders took his weight. Come burst from him in pulses so powerful, he shook with the force. Sticky heat streaked his stomach and chest, shivering aftershocks continuing to wash over him in waves. He could hear Olli panting hard, each exhale ending in a tiny whimper that Christian knew preceded a bone-shattering orgasm.

He rolled onto his side, his lips brushing the phone as he whispered huskily, 'Come on, Olli.'

Olli cursed rapidly in hoarse, broken syllables, and Christian could hear the wet slap of his hand working his cock through his climax. A spark of renewed arousal lit low in Christian's gut but, although the spirit was willing, his body was less excited about anything that didn't involve passing out for the next six hours. His eyelids fluttered shut, lulled into a relaxed state by the sound of Olli's breathing.

'Christian? Are you still there?'

'Hey,' he murmured sleepily. 'You wore me out.'

Olli chuckled, the sound like warm water over Christian's overstimulated senses, calming him, soothing him. 'Going to sleep now, Olli.'

'Okay, sweetie,' Olli said softly. 'I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?'

Christian smiled contentedly and nuzzled the phone with his nose. 'Yeah. Don't be late.'

'Idiot,' Olli teased gently. 'Love you.'

'Me, too.'

Olli rang off, and Christian snapped his phone shut. With the last of his energy, he pulled Olli's pillow against his chest and hugged it, breathing in the lingering scent of the man he loved as he drifted off to sleep.

fin.


End file.
